the thrid sibling an her fears
by inuyashababy6969
Summary: It was a cold winter day in federal japan, a young girl named kasumi was walking along the road freezing. The snow was falling down nonstop for two days kasumi was covered. She couldn't take this anymore she finally drop with one last word inu..yasha she
1. the girl in the snow

Sibling three and her fears

It was a cold winter day in federal japan, a young girl named kasumi was walking along the road freezing. The snow was falling down nonstop for two days kasumi was covered. She couldn't take this anymore she finally drop with one last word "inu..yasha" she then passed out...

In the village with inuyasha waiting at the well

"AHHCOOO" "damn it kagome were the hell are you"

"inuyasha can we please go in the hut. Its been two hours and im cold!" cried shippo

"shut up runt!" with a hit to shippos head inuyasha yelled out

It took two mor hours . Inuyasha started to walk off then.

"Inuyasha ."

He turned to see kagome climbing out of the well.

"Kagome were the hell have you been!"

"At school! You know that I have to go til 3:00!"

They walked down to the hut but as they got to the hunt inuyasha smelled something . A very strong demotic over and was off to the scent.

"Inuyasha? INUYASHA were are you off to now! 'Groans' better go after him."mooned kagoma

inuyasha think to himself 'what is this sent I feel I have scented it before but were!'

He spitted tree to tree till he came to a young girl laying mointless on the snowy ground .

"inuyasha whats wrong with her ?" yelled kagome as she jumped off her back to ais the girl.

Inuyasha scopped her up and they headed back to the village. Inuyasha looked down at her thinking to himself 'I know her ..somehow..but from where?'


	2. ive found you brother

Chapter 2

Kasumi wakes up in a hut with know clue where she is 'where am I ..what happened to me ?'thought kasumi. She sat up just a bit and as she did and monk came in the hut

"Ah you are awake .my name is miroku and yours is?" miroku said as he bent down to her hight .

"oh well hello. My name kasumi and its very nice to meet y..."she was about to finseh til she felt a hand rubbin her backside . She took a huge swing at him with her fist and yelled "PERVERT"

"looks like she met miroku."said sango

"we better go check on him no telling what shae did to him"said kagome as she and the other walkked into the hut.

They found miroku on the floor with a reb mark on his face .

"you wanna do it again go ahead see what ill do." she said as she sat back down

" um .. Hi im kagome whats your name?"kagome

"My name is kasumi and tank you very much for saveing my life from the cold.kasumi

" but we didnt save your life inuyasha was the one who found you and brought you back here." sango

"INUYASHA!You know of him!"kasumi

"yes hwo do you?"shippo

"Well he is my brother." kasumi

"WHAT" inuaysaha

the others looked to the door to see inuyasha in shocked

" this is my sister from the past .thats how her sent was frimilar to me but she has grown into a beutiful young women' inuyasha thought as he stared at her and she stared happyily back and thought ' I have found you my brother'


	3. the fight

Chapter 3

"Inuyasha did you know this?" miroku

" yes but it was along time ago and I thourht that something happened to her because one day she was gone when I woke up . I looked every where for her but she just wasnt anywhere to be found . Why kasimi? Why did you run off without a word !"Inuyasha

" ididnt rn away like you acuse me of! I was kidnapped it at the wrong time when his sister and they had me as one of theres the for five years. Then they died I thought I was free but now there are back and lokking for me. When they died sessomurro found me and took me in. But when I found out they were noe alive I had to leave and find you." kasumi

" who did it ? Who did all this to you?"inuyasha

"There known as the band of seven." kasumi . They all looked at her with a shocked face but inuyasha with a angryly look on his face and growlded.

"But there was one particalur member who was very genourus to me his name was bankosu"kasumi

" kasumi do you have a crush on him?" kagome

"hum? Why no he was nice to me but no." kasumi

" feh, im gonning for a walk." inuyasha

" dont worry about him hes always like that"kagome

"inuyasha" kasumi

later kasumi walked out side to see inuyasha sitting in a tree she jumped to the three branch by him.

" why did you run off?"kasumi

" no reason I just needed time to think..and...why! I still dont understand why did you go off to sesshomuro ?" inuyasha yalled while holding her by her white kamono coaller

shee grabd his wrist and threw him to the ground then she jumped down by him holding him down. " because I thought you had died!"kasumi

inuyasha forced her off him and pinned her to the ground .

"well im not now am I and how did you find outkiyo killed me and I was brought back!argh!"inuyasha

kasumi kicked him in the gutt hard.

"I was told by...no one"kasumi. Inuyasha was now had her to the tree

"Who was it tell me now! Or I swear!"inuyasha

"it was ..kikyo."kasumi said as inuyasha dropped her down in shock

"ki..kikyo."inuyasha


	4. koga the wolfdemon

"Kikyo?" inuyasha

Chapter 4

"Yes kikyo told me .but she scared me at first because I seen you get shot by her and you trying to kill her . But she told me everything about naraku and how he tryed to kill you both for the jewel of four souls ."kasumi

" so have you talked to her lately?" inuyasha

" no. I havent ." kasumi

kasumi decied to go for a walk but she turned around fast and gave him a hug and tears camestrolling down her face .

"ive missed you so much brother!"kasumi

"I have to ."inuyasha said as he hugged her back

Later kasumi decided to take a walk in the woods before they took off to find naraku. When a flash went by her face she turned to see what it was but there was nothing there so she turned back around and right in front of her was a wolf demon.

"Well hi the beatiful." koga

"ehh! You scared me and who are you anyways ?"kasumi

" well im koga the leader of the wolf tribe ."koga

"and why should I care?"kasumi

"because your coming with me"koaga said as he picked her up and took her to his den

" inuyasha help me!"kasumi said as lkoga dashed to the den

Inu and gang back at camp

" inuyasha did you hear that/"miroku said as he picked up a bag of food

"yeah it sounded like kasumi .grrr lets go miroku .shippo tell the others well be back" inuyasha said as him and miroku took off to the scream


	5. my we met again

Chapter 5

At the wolf den

"What are you going to do with me?and why are these wolfs starring at me ?" kasumi

" I'm not gonna do a thing I just know that your the mutts sister and he'll come looking."koga

" inuyasha can take you down any time I bet hes girl kagome can even take you down!"kasumi

"kagom is with him? Well then at least I get me a prize."koga said as walking out the cave

kasumi took that chance to get out but all those wolfs were there and theere wasnt another way out so she decided to sleep.

" inujyasha wait for us !" yelled kagome as her sango and shippo left on kilala

"whats going on miroku?" sango said as they caught up

"inuyasha and I heard kasumi scream and hes following her scent."miroku

"Hurry kilala."sango

koga decieded to go and cheak on her and found her asleep her stared at her and thought 'shes differnt from inuyasha but still inuyasha sister but just differnt.

"Koga get your filty ass out here now!"inuyasha

"yeah mutt what do you want?"koga

"ive camefor my sister."inuyasha

"yeah well ive anit got her!"koga

"whats all the yelling about?" kasumi walked out of the cave rubbing her eyes

"you dont do ya? Come on kasumi were leaving."inuyasha

"Coming brother farewell koga m we meet again but a littles nicer."kasumi . Koga waved and thought to his self 'yes may we in the future time.' then wacthed them take off down the trail.


	6. down at the hot springs

Chapter 6

Night time at a camp

miroku , and inuyasha sat by a camp fire .

" how long are they going to be at that damn hot spring? The're going to turn into purns!"inuyasha

" ah yes .If I could just see them beutiful women bathing."miroku(theres miroku for you)

" monk your nothing but a pervert."inuyasha

"stop it your flattering me."miroku

miroku gets up and starts to walk away.

" were the hell are you going monk?"inuyasha

" why to cheak on the youg ladies what ulse" miroku

" I better go after him . Arrgghh this is gonna get me killed!" inuyasha said as he grabbed his sword and went after the monk.

At the hot springs

" ahhhhhhhh. This is the life."kagome

"I dont think im ever gonna get out."sango

"yes and the best is the guys cant bug us now" kasumi

" Im pretty sure that the monk will come to CHECK on us."sango

" yeah and inuyasha will have to come to make sure he dosent cause trouble." kagome

"wow do they always do that?"kasumi

sango and kagome look at each other and both say

"YES!"

Ratteling in the bushes

"In fact."sango picks up a huge rock

"take this you pervert!"sango as she throughs it

"sango why do you always fight me?"miroku mumbled under the rock

"well I wonder!"sango

"miroku i'm telling you not to do this theyll cact..."inuyasha said then whaen he saw kagome he began to blush.

"Ahhhhhh. sit!"kagome

inuyasha and kasumi hit the floor

"Huh why did kasumi hit the floor to?"shippo

"I did because kikyo put the spell on me years ago!"kasumi said as she lefted herself up and should her bracelet.

"Ohh well next time ill say ."kagome is about to finsues .inuyasha sands up looks at kagome

"kagome n..."inuyasha

"inuyasha sit.opps."kagome said then looked at inuyasha kicking his leg on the fround

"sorry"kagome

"kagomeeeee agrh."inuyasha said as he tryed to stand upto his feet

Inuyasha and miroku left the girls as they got dressed miroku tryed to take a peak but inuyasha wacked him over the head and made him pass out then dragged him back to the camp.

Miroku woke up as soon as the girls came back.

" ive missed the most beatiful thing I think I will ever see."miroku

all the girls looked at each other and hit him hard on the head knocking him out again.

Inuyasha picked him up and put him in a corner. Then they all rested for tomorrow.


	7. just a nightmare

Chapter 7

That night kasumi was tossing and turning in a dream no a nightmare.

The drem was...

Kasumi is runnig thourgh the woods , holding her side that has blood coming out .behide her was a figure telling her go without me go now. Then a differnt body burst out and grabbed the young boy figure he was about 18 brown hair and kasumi turned and seen the body star after her she had no where to go but she found a little truck trunk that had room for her and she hid trying hard to keep her tears from falling . She thought the body was gone but then it popped otu and see seen the face .naruku.

Dream over

"Ahhhhhhhh."kasumi looked around inuyasha was still awake

"Kasumi you ok ?"inuyasha said as he jumped up to her

"Panting. Yes it was just a nightmare ill bee fine."kasumi said as she laid back down pretending to fall back alseep.

The whole night she stand wide awake .


End file.
